


Falling

by CuriousLion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousLion/pseuds/CuriousLion
Summary: This is just a drabble I wrote about the Doctor and Rose.





	

The ground gave way and Rose plunged down through the air. The Doctor watched in despair as she was torn away from him. Her body falling past the hover crates, speeding dangerously towards the distant ground. The world around him slowed as he watched her. Her deep brown eyes looking up at him. There was fear but also an emptiness to them. Her beautiful eyes held no trace of hope. She believed she was going to die. It nearly broke him in two. His heart sped up with rage. He wouldn't let her die. It wouldn't happen, not to her. Quickly he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a hover crate. It moved to catch her but was not quick enough. Rose hit the edge as she kept falling. The impact spun her around and he couldn't see her face anymore. He cursed at his poor timing. Rushing to correct his mistake he moved another hover crate into her path of descent. Luckily it caught her. Rose landed hard on her right side. The Doctor held his breath as he waited to see her move. She didn't. Her distance below him made her look small. "Please be ok. Please be ok. For goodness sake Rose Tyler, please be alive." The Doctor pleaded in his mind as he summoned the crate with his screwdriver.


End file.
